cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Alva
Alva Htáró was a hardeteel thief who hailed from the city of Esgaragoth. Names and Titles Although Alva was born into the Htáró family, she dropped her family name after her parents death and was from then on simply known as just 'Alva'. Appearance In her prime, Alva was said to have been a great beauty with long white-blonde hair that stretched the whole way down her back and ended just above her buttocks and piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare into the soul. She was of an athletic build, her lithe, supple body allowing her to move quickly and gracefully. She was also said to have been quite short barely reaching a height of 5ft 4inches. The most defining feature about her was a long scar that ran down her left cheek, starting to the left of her eye and reaching down just above her lip. This scar had been given to her at the age of nineteen by the Arag's Blight and was administrated in such a way that no amount of magic was able to heal it. History Early History (233 AD - 244 AD) Alva Htáró was born in Egaragoth during the Winter of the year 233 AD to Silvester and Katherine Htáró. Her parents were both merchants, and successful ones at that, owning a small store in the city; a store that Alva would frequently work in as a youth. This lead her to being quite a social and talkative child, a child that was generally loved by most that she met. However her life was to change at eleven when their was a break in at her store that resulted in the deaths of both her parents and the theft most of their gold, of which they preferred to keep on site rather than in a bank. The gold that was left to Alva would quickly run out and it was only a few weeks later that she would find herself living on the streets, scrounging for food, abandoned by all she used to know. She did manage to find a small job for herself scrubbing plates at one of the local inns but her wage barely provided enough for her to purchase a small meal a day. Desperate, she turned to thievery, something that would although feel wrong and immoral at first she would come to enjoy. At first it would only be small things that she would steal; a loaf of bread or the odd sweetroll when she was sure that she wasn't going to get caught. But as she grew in confidence she began to steal even bigger things; entire joints of meat or sometimes even coinpurse if one of the patrons at the inn was foolish enough to leave it lying around. However thieving is a risky practice and it was after several moths that she made her first slip up; thieving from the very bedroom of her own employer. Time spent with the Arag's Blight (244 AD - 252 AD) She was caught though the austere punishment that she had expected for such an act of betrayal to the man who had given her a job was never administered; she was not struck down on the spot nor was she brought to the city guards to be hung instead she was commended for her ability to remain at large, thieving in the inn under the nose of her employer for so long and brought, to her great surprise, to a gang known as the Arag's Blight - a guild of thieves and smugglers and murderers that operated throughout Fjorr. They were more than happy to accept a poverty stricken young girl with questionable morals and within a week of the discovery of her natural ability for thieving she was running packages all across the city. Alva would work for the Arag's Blight for almost eight years, slowly moving up their ranks, gaining a reputation as the stoic, emotionless Alva who would do anything that she deemed necessary to fulfill the contract and collect her payment. She made thousands upon thousands of napleans over the course of her time with the guild but she wanted more. It was at eighteen that she began her embezzlement of guild coin, oft times not returning even half the coin that she was supposed to hand over to he guild and instead keeping it for herself. Of course such large amounts of missing gold is always going to be noticed and it had been only going on a few months when she was confronted about it. She made an attempt to lie, telling her fellow guild members that she had handed it over at it was the fault of others in the guild for counting it incorrectly, but the large amounts of vanishing coin were to consistent and the others refused to believe her. The Arag's Bight were not forgiving as the last employer that she had stolen from and a decision was soon made for her to be excommunicated from the guild. After being brutally beaten, resulting in breaking of several bones and some small internal organ damage, a thin but deep laceration was made across her cheek through magic by a specially selected Essence Elf mage from outside the guild. Although the operation was painless it left a deep scar from her eye to mouth; a warning of her treacherous nature to any other group of thieves that she may have wished to join resulting in the obtainment of work being almost impossible in the future. Time spent as a freelance thief (252 AD - 256 AD) Alva fell off the map for several years after that, moving from city to city living off whatever she could steal and fence though the mark on face played its part and despite her obvious skill in the art of thievery and subterfuge she was not once approached by anyone. Return to Esgaragoth and joining The Group Adult Life TBW Personality Alva is distrustful to most of her own race and even more so to those outside it, She only speaks when she feels it necessary and is normally cold towards most men, preferring to be in the company of other woman. She holds a particular hatred for the Elven races due to a number of grievances that they have inflicted on her in the past. She generally comes across to most as cold and some even deem her to be sociopathic due to her ostensible emotional detatchment from the consequences fo her actions though this attitude mostly comes from her view that to show emotion, no matter how slight, is to show weakness. Weapons and Armour TBW Abilities Trivia TBW Category:People Category:Famous Hardeteels